Godbrothers
by chimaera198
Summary: Kings cross station... a squib who takes pity on the young boy who is asking for hogwarts... two young boys who have only known disapproval vow to stand together and be the best they can


**_AN: This is a plot bunny what has been intending to get out for some time. I don't really know if I can take it anywhere so it might just be 2 chapters for a long long time..._**

**_I don't own anything. JK Rowling does though :)_**

Harry woke at five o'clock the next morning and was too excited and nervous to go back to sleep. He got up and pulled on his jeans because he didn't want to walk into the station in his wizard's robes - he'd change on the train. He also stuffed a discarded baseball cap from Dudley in his pocket. If the people in Diagon Allay where any indication he would do well not to be so recognizable. He checked his Hogwarts list yet again to make sure he had everything he needed, saw that Hedwig was shut safely in her cage, and then paced the room, waiting for the Dursleys to get up. Two hours later, Harry's huge, heavy trunk had been loaded into the Dursleys' car, Aunt Petunia had talked Dudley into sitting next to Harry, and they had set off. They reached King's Cross at half past ten. Uncle Vernon dumped Harry's trunk onto a cart and wheeled it into the station for him. Harry thought this was strangely kind until Uncle Vernon stopped dead, facing the platforms with a nasty grin on his face. "Well, there you are, boy. Platform nine – platform ten. Your platform should be somewhere in the middle, but they don't seem to have built it yet, do they?"

Harry looked around, uncle Vernon was quite right of course. There was a big plastic number nine over one platform and a big plastic number ten over the one next to it, and in the middle, nothing at all. "Have a good term, " said Uncle Vernon with an even nastier smile. He left without another word. Harry turned and saw the Dursleys drive away. All three of them were laughing. Harry's mouth went rather dry. What on earth was he going to do? He was starting to attract a lot of funny looks, because of Hedwig. With a jolt he remembered his baseball cap; he put it on. It obscured his forehead so that his scar was not that visible and his messy hair was also less noticeable as he remembered Hagrid telling him how much he looked like his father. Hopefully nobody would recognize him. Although he still had to get on the platform so maybe it wouldn't be so bad if someone did. He stopped a passing guard, but didn't dare mention platform nine and three-quarters. The guard had never heard of Hogwarts and when

Harry couldn't even tell him what part of the country it was in, he started to get annoyed, as though Harry was being stupid on purpose. Just as Harry was getting desperate he heard another voice, "Hogwarts, that's in Scotland laddy." He turned around and saw another guard looking at him strangely. "I will take it from here Steven" the man said to the other guard who looked relieved and walked off muttering about children who shouldn't be out on their own in such a big station.

"I am Edward, you are lucky I overheard you," the guard said with a wink. "Steven is right though, what are you doing here on your own? At least you had the sense not to ask for nine and three quarters."

Harry was extremely glad he had thought to put on his cap. The man was already suspicious and he did not want anybody to know it was him. What kind of impression would that leave… 'wizarding hero lost on king's cross because he could not find the platform'

He shrugged but didn't offer an explanation. Most people made up their own excuses if you didn't offer them. Or just ignored it and got on with whatever they were talking about. Edward was the same.

"To get on the platform you need to walk straight towards the barrier between platform 9 and 10. Look!" Edward pointed at a large group of redheads. Each of them was pushing a trunk like Harry's in front of him – and they had an owl. The mother was talking loudly about muggles and the platform number they needed to leave at. Harry thought it very strange, could they be anymore inconspicuous? Edward sighed, "that are the weasleys, they always come here the muggle way – I think they hope to pick up muggleborns or something. They are rather loud this year though…" They watched the first two boys disappear through the wall.

Edward snorted, "It's like they are hoping to pick up Harry Potter himself!" Harry gave a start. "O, didn't you know? He is starting Hogwarts this year… poor kid, all those people who will want to be his friends only to leach onto his fame and wealth." Harry shifted uncomfortable.

"Well let's get you on the train then, eh?" Edward pushed his trolley towards the barrier. It looked very solid. He started to walk toward it. People jostled him on their way to platforms nine and ten. Harry walked more quickly. He was going to smash right into that barrier and then he'd be in trouble - leaning forward on his cart, he broke into a heavy run - the barrier was coming nearer and nearer - he wouldn't be able to stop - the cart was out of control - he was a foot away - he closed his eyes ready for the crash -It didn't come... He kept on running... He opened his eyes. A scarlet steam engine was waiting next to a platform packed with people. A sign overhead said Hogwarts Express, eleven O'clock. Harry looked behind him and saw a wrought-iron archway where the barrier had been, with the words Platform Nine and Three-Quarters on it. He had done it!

"First time is the hardest" Edward had followed him. He looked very out of place in his guards uniform and Harry saw a white haired man glaring at him. Smoke from the engine drifted over the heads of the chattering crowd, while cats of every colour wound here and there between their legs. Owls hooted to one another in a disgruntled sort of way over the babble and the scraping of heavy trunks. The first few carriages were already packed with students, some hanging out of the window to talk to their families, some fighting over seats.

Edward looked at his watch, "I still have some time to help you get settled but then I need to go back to the other side." He pushed Harry's cart off down the platform in search of an empty seat. They passed a round-faced boy who was saying, "Gran, I've lost Trevor again. "

"Oh, Neville, " he heard the old woman sigh. A boy with dreadlocks was surrounded by a small crowd. "Give us a look, Lee, go on." The boy lifted the lid of a box in his arms, and the people around him shrieked and yelled as something inside poked out a long, hairy leg. Harry pressed on through the crowd until he found an empty compartment near the end of the train. He put Hedwig inside first and then started to shove and heave his trunk toward the train door. With Edwards help he got it into the compartment. He pushed the trunk under the benches. No way he would be able to lift it into – or out of for that matter – the overhead storing space.

"Good luck! Go easy on the Potter boy and if you ever want to write to some adult outside of family…" he trailed away. "I might be a squib but I know a lot of things about wizarding culture… just write a letter Edward Davis, your owl will find me." Harry realised that Edward thought he was a muggleborns; either way it was a nice offer and a sincere one, as he was pretty sure Edward did not know who he was.

"I will, thank you" Edward patted him on his shoulder and hopped off the train. "Need to go now before my boss realises I am not where I should be. And with a last wave to Harry he went back through the barrier. Harry sat down next to the window where, half hidden, he could watch the red-haired family on the platform and hear what they were saying. Their mother had just taken out her handkerchief. "Ron, you've got something on your nose. "The youngest boy tried to jerk out of the way, but she grabbed him and began rubbing the end of his nose. "Mom - geroff" He wriggled free. "Aaah, has ickle Ronnie got somefink on his nosie?" said one of the twins. "Shut up, " said Ron. "Where's Percy?" said their mother. "He's coming now. "The oldest boy came striding into sight. He had already changed into his billowing black Hogwarts robes, and Harry noticed a shiny silver badge on his chest with the letter P on it. "Can't stay long, Mother, " he said. "I'm up front, the prefects have got two compartments to themselves- - ""Oh, are you a prefect, Percy?" said one of the twins, with an air of great surprise. "You should have said something, we had no idea. "

"Hang on, I think I remember him saying something about it, " said the other twin. "Once - - ""Or twice - - ""A minute - - ""All summer - - " Harry snorted quietly, that was how a family should be. Teasing each other without malice. "Oh, shut up, " said Percy the Prefect. "How come Percy gets new robes, anyway?" said one of the twins. "Because he's a prefect, " said their mother fondly. "All right, dear, well, have a good term - send me an owl when you get there. "She kissed Percy on the cheek and he left. Harry furrowed his brow that did sound a bit unfair, although it was probably just a reward for getting the prestigious position. Still Harry knew how easy it was to make someone feel unappreciated. Not that this woman was doing it on purpose, most probably not, she wasn't his aunt. The woman turned to the twins. "Now, you two - this year, you behave yourselves. If I get one more owl telling me you've - you've blown up a toilet or - - "

"Blown up a toilet? We've never blown up a toilet. "

"Great idea though, thanks, Mom. "

"It's not funny. And look after Ron. "

"Don't worry, ickle Ronniekins is safe with us. "

"Shut up, " said Ron again. He was almost as tall as the twins already and his nose was still pink where his mother had rubbed it. "Mum," the little girl whined, "You said I would see Harry Potter on the platform, can I have a quick look to see if he is already on the train?"

The mother quickly shushed her. "No Ginny, he is not an animal at the Zoo. I am sure Ron will manage to become friends with him so you will see him next summer." Ron was nodding but the twins looked on with looks of revulsion. "How do you know if he is a nice bloke? Are you just trying to become friends because of his fame?"

"Stop it, you two" their mother said sternly. "You will not interfere with whoever Ron decides to become friends with, is that understood?"

The twins looked mutinous but nodded. They gave their sister a quick hug and hopped on the train, scowling at their mother and Ron. Well so far so good Harry thought morosely. How would he ever figure out who would want to be friends with him? Just Harry, not the bloody boy-who-lived? He kicked frustrated against his trunk. He heard a squawk and a toad leapt from under seat. Harry quickly grabbed it, was it someone's pet? He put it on the seat next to him and closed the door. This way it wouldn't be able to escape and whomever it belonged to would probably come looking for it. He rummaged through his trunk and pulled out _'one thousand magical herbs and funghi'_. His books were all very interesting but he felt his potion book lacked some introductory chapters. His science books had always been full of the explanations about proper safety regulations and stuff. This book dived directly into the properties of the different ingredients, how they should be prepared and what combinations were used most often. It was very interesting and Harry couldn't wait to learn witch potions you could make with them. At long last the train began to move. Harry saw the boys' mother waving and their sister, half laughing, half crying, running to keep up with the train until it gathered too much speed, then she fell back and waved. Harry watched the girl and her mother disappear as the train rounded the corner. Houses flashed past the window. Harry felt a great leap of excitement. He didn't know what he was going to — but it had to be better than what he was leaving behind. The door of the compartment slid open and the round-faced boy looked in. "Have you seen a toad, he keeps getting away from me?"

"Is this him?" Harry asked smiling and then before he could change his mind "Do you have a compartment already or do you want to share this one?" The boy broke into a grin, "yeah that is Trevor"

"Well sit down" Harry invited. The boy took a little box out the pocket in his outer robes. He put it on the ground and tapped it with his wand. The box grew until it was the same size as Harry's trunk. It looked more expensive though. The wood was shiny and there was some kind of coat of arms engraved in the lid.

"That's neat!" Harry exclaimed. "It is, isn't it?" the boy smiled, "it was my fathers… my gran said that now I wasn't a squib I might finally be able to live up to the Longbottom name." at Harry's incomprehensible face he added. "I am Neville Franklin Longbottom, heir to the noble and most ancient house of Longbottom," he rolled his eyes. Harry shook his hand "I am Harry James Potter, not sure if I am heir of anything, but some call me the boy-who-lived" he finished annoyed. Neville's eyes went wide. "You are"? Then he grinned, "you are most definitely a heir, the potters are also a noble and ancient family so that would make you heir Potter, scion of the noble and ancient house of Potter."

"Is that important?" Harry asked quietly. "Well yeah it is" Neville shrugged. "You know the tale of Avalon?" Harry nodded. "Merlin made a pact with the most powerful families in the wizarding world at that time." He began to count "the Abotts, the Bones, the Davis', the Greengrasses, the Longbottoms, the Notts, the Macmillans, the Moons, the Potters, the Zabini's…. there are 24 families, but those are the ones you need to know now. They have children in our year. You should avoid fights with them. If you don't like them, just ignore them, they will do the same…"

Harry nodded that wouldn't be to difficult he thought. He had no intension to fight with anyone he had enough of that with Dudley.

"Those 24 families have hereditary seats on the Wizengamot, our house of Lords. So when we are seventeen, you will be Lord Potter and I – if my gran agrees – will be Lord Longbottom."

Harry's head was spinning not only was he a wizard a famous one at that. He was part of wizarding nobility. "Why should your gran agree before you become lord Longbottom?" Neville laughed sadly "Officially she doesn't but well she does not think I am good enough and well you don't want to be on her bad side." He shuddered. Harry thought they had quite a bit in common, obviously Nevilles parents were also dead, they had the whole ancient houses thing and he had a feeling that Nevilles gran thought almost as little of Neville as his aunt thought of him. Determined he told Neville "My aunt always says I would never amount to anything – that was one of the kindest things she said of course but he wasn't going to tell Neville that his aunt called him a worthless freak – but I am determined to prove her wrong. You can do the same. We will study hard and become the best wizards we can be and when we reach seventeen we will show everyone that the houses of Potter and Longbottom stand together, we will show them that our houses are strong as ever." Harry held out his hand and after just a fraction of hesitation a determined look came in Nevilles eyes and he grabbed Harry's hand and shook it. "The houses of Potter and Longbottom stand together" he echoed; thin strands of light wound around their hands. Harry felt suddenly drained. "What… what was that?" he stammered. Neville looked equally tired. "Oops.." he grinned sheepishly "my gran would have my hide if she knew I used family magic, especially as she has not given me the heir ring yet" he finished bitterly. "Still it was the first time I have ever successfully called it and it wasn't even intentional." he beamed happily at Harry. Harry wanted to ask what he was talking about but at that moment the door was opened.

"Anything of the trolley, anything of the trolley dears?" Neville stood up and motioned for Harry to stay seated. "We would like some cauldron cakes, pumkin pastries, chocolate frogs… anything you want in particular?" he asked Harry. Harry stood and looked at the candy. He didn't recognize anything. I don't know, can I have a little of everything? I never had wizarding candy."  
"Oh yeah of course" Neville turned back to the smiling lady. "We will have one container of everything… except droobles best gum we will have two packs of those … 4 cauldron cakes also 4 pumpkin pastries and 20 chocolate frogs" That will be 1 galleon, 15 sickles and 3 knuts the lady replied stuffing Nevilles arms full of different kinds of candy. Neville gave her 2 galleons "keep the change and a pleasant afternoon to you" Neville bowed his head slightly. The lady grinned "a pleasant afternoon to you too and thank you."

Neville dumped his load on an empty seat. "I would say you owe me a galleon but if your trust fault is anything like mine we could shower ourselves in candy and still not be able to empty it before it is refilled next year."

"What do you mean refilled?" asked Harry. Neville looked at him as if he had grown a second head "Your vault you use now is your trust vault right? Those have a set amount to witch they are refilled each year from your family vault. Most also have a spending limit. I can use 1000 galleons a month, you should ask the goblins what your limit is." "You mean there is more?" Harry asked incredulously. "Sure, if it is anything like the Longbottoms, there is a storage vault with furniture, a heirloom vaults where paintings and valuables are stored and a main spending vault. Your trust vault is set up so that if there is no one to care for you, you have some money before you turn seventeen. And also so you can play mini lord, making investments and stuff to see if you can increase it. It is supposed to be training for later when you are managing the family estate." Neville shrugged "I will let you see my investments later but now I want to eat something!" He grabbed a pumpkin pastry and threw one at Harry.

It was quite nice Harry thought, sweet but filling, not directly candy but as he didn't have any lunch that was probably good. Harry and Neville had a great time trying everything. Cauldron cakes were – like pumpkin pastries – not really candy. They looked predictably like cauldrons and were filled with sour cream. When they had eaten all the cakes and pastries they switched to chocolate frogs and ice mice "These aren't real frogs are they?" Harry asked with an air of someone who is determined not to be surprised anymore. "No" Neville shuddered in revulsion "nor are those real mice, it is enchanted candy, just open one you will see." Cautiously Harry opened a chocolate frog; he saw a lifelike frog that at that moment made a huge jump. In a reflex Harry snatched the frog out the air. "Good reflexes" laughed Neville. "You can relax now they have only one good jump." Harry stuffed the frog in his mouth, the moment he bit in it the frog went still. Harry thought that was a good feature because he didn't think he would have liked for his food to wriggle like it was alive while he was eating it. "The frogs come with cards of famous wizards and witches there is one of your family but it is really rare. I don't know anybody who has one." Harry looked at the card. It showed a man's face. He wore half-moon glasses, had a long, crooked nose, and flowing silver hair, beard, and moustache. Underneath the picture was the name Albus Dumbledore. "So this is Dumbledore!" said Harry. "Yeah, there are tons of those, I think I have like 20 of them, not rare at all" said Neville. "Harry turned over his card and read:

_ALBUS DUMBLEDORE CURRENTLY HEADMASTER OF HOGWARTS_

_Considered by many the greatest wizard of modern times. Dumbledore is particularly famous for his defeat of the dark wizard Grindelwald in 1945, for the discovery of the twelve uses of dragon's blood, and his work on alchemy with his partner, Nicolas Flamel. Professor Dumbledore enjoys chamber music and tenpin bowling._

"Harry turned the card back over and saw, to his astonishment, that Dumbledore's face had disappeared. "He's gone!" Neville laughed at him. "I take it that pictures in the muggle world don't move?" He asked. When Harry shook his head wordlessly he continued, "this is nothing the pictures on chocolate frog cards are the most simple we have. They only appear, smile and disappear again. Real photos play out a scene of a couple of seconds. Like if you take a photo of a snowball fight you would see someone throw a snowball and someone else get hit with it or something. But the best are magical paintings. They can talk and have the personality of a diseased person if they are preserved right. Your parents probably have one, it would be in your heirloom vault." Nevilles eyes became distant. Harry didn't know what to say. If there was a painting he wouldn't be able to see it till he became seventeen but it would be great if there was, he didn't know anything about his parents except what little Hagrid had told him. They continued eating chocolate frogs and ice mice, also lifelike but instead of moving they squeaked. Harry thought they were a bit disturbing because the squeaking would go on for half a minute after you had eaten them. The chocolate frogs were brilliant though and Harry found out he was quite good at catching them mid leap. Harry couldn't keep his eyes of the moving pictures; secretly hoping he would get one of the rare Potter ones. He felt a pang of jealousy at the strangers who had them. It was his family! He should have pictures of them. Soon he had not only Dumbledore and Morgana; but also Hengist of Woodcroft, Alberic Grunnion, Circe, Paracelsus, and Merlin. He finally tore his eyes away from the Druidess Cliodna, who was scratching her nose, to open a bag of Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans." Neville saw what he was opening and grimaced.

"You want to be careful with those, when they say every flavour, they mean every flavour — you know, you get all the ordinary ones like chocolate and peppermint and marmalade, but then you can get spinach and liver and tripe.

Harry picked up a green bean, looked at it suspiciously and bit into it. "Sprouts, could be worse," he said smiling and he popped the rest of the bean into his mouth. He quite liked sprouts although he had never let his aunt know that. She thought he despised vegetables just like Dudley. He didn't but so long as she would think that he would get big portions of whatever vegetable Dudley didn't like (all of them). In Harry's opinion more food was always welcome for whenever the Dursley's decided to lock him up and vegetables were also healthy.

They had a good time eating the Every Flavour Beans. Harry got toast, coconut, baked bean, strawberry, curry, grass, coffee, sardine, and was even brave enough to nibble the end off a funny grey one Neville wouldn't touch, which turned out to be pepper. The countryside now flying past the window was becoming wilder. The neat fields had gone. Now there were woods, twisting rivers, and dark green hills. They talked about which hobbies they had and what kind of classes they looked forward to in particular. Neville professed his love for Herbology and told him all about his greenhouses at Longbottom manor. A girl knocked on the compartment door, "Hi, I just wanted to introduce myself to the other first years." She was already wearing her new Hogwarts robes. "I am so excited aren't you? Nobody in my family's magic at all, it was ever such a surprise when I got my letter, but I was ever so pleased, of course, I mean, it's the very best school of witchcraft there is, I've heard — I've learned all our course books by heart, of course, I just hope it will be enough — I'm Hermione Granger, by the way, who are you?"

"She said all this very fast. Harry and Neville looked at each other, both relieved to see a stunned face. Yes Harry had read his course books, mainly because he had nothing better to do, but to learn them by heart? "I am Neville Longbottom" Neville said shaking off his stupor and kissing her hand. The girl looked surprised. "Harry Potter," said Harry copying Neville. "Are you really?" said Hermione. "I know all about you, of course — I got a few extra books, for background reading, and you're in Modern Magical History and The Rise and Fall of the Dark Arts and Great Wizarding Events of the Twentieth Century."

"Am I?" said Harry, feeling dazed and a bit annoyed. "Goodness, didn't you know, I'd have found out everything I could if it was me," said Hermione. "Do either of you know what house you'll be in? I've been asking around, and I hope I'm in Gryffindor it sounds by far the best; I hear Dumbledore himself was in it, though Ravenclaw wouldn't be so bad I suppose." Harry was feeling extremely uncomfortable. He knew that all wizard-raised children would know about him, but muggleborns too? "Anyway you two better change I suspect we are almost there" she turned around and marched out of the compartment. "Merlin" Neville exclaimed, "If that girl doesn't change her attitude she will have a hard time making friends." They changed into their school robes. "What house do you want to go to?" Harry asked. Neville shrugged "I hope I am in Gryffindor, that is were my parents were." He bit his lip "but I am probably a Hufflepuff."

"What is so wrong with that house anyway?" Harry asked. Neville sighed, "nothing really, it is just… Gryffindor is brave, Ravenclaw smart, Slytherin cunning and ambitious and Hufflepuff is loyal… not very exciting, they say Hufflepuff takes the rest." Harry thought about that, none of the houses seemed better persé although he could see why people saw them that way. He recalled Hagrid saying: "None of the wizards who did go bad came not out of Slytherin." That seemed incredibly biased, ambition wasn't a bad thing and really, there was no way a quarter of the population was evil. Harry smiled at Neville, "I don't care either way; we just have to make sure we end up in the same house." Neville cracked a smile; "that would be your task then as Longbottom is before Potter if they do it alphabetically." They both took out their potion books and Neville told Harry a lot of extra information about how to take care of each plant. It was growing dark outside and lights flooded the train when the compartment door slid open once more. Three boys entered, and Harry recognized the middle one at once: it was the pale boy from Madam Malkin's robe shop. He was looking at Harry with a lot more interest than he'd shown back in Diagon Alley. "Is it true?" he said. "They're saying all down the train that Harry Potter's in this compartment. So it's you, is it?"

"Yes," said Harry. He was looking at the other boys. Both of them were thickset and looked extremely mean. Standing on either side of the pale boy, they looked like bodyguards. "Oh, this is Crabbe and this is Goyle," said the pale boy carelessly, noticing where Harry was looking. "And my name's Malfoy, Draco Malfoy." Harry felt Neville tense beside him but his voice was even and polite, "Heir Malfoy, Crabbe, Goyle" he nodded at them. "Draco Malfoy looked at him. "Longbottom, you made the cut, did you? I thought they didn't allow squibs in Hogwarts." Neville turned red, but didn't say anything.

Draco Malfoy turned back to Harry. "You'll soon find out some wizarding families are much better than others, Potter. You don't want to go making friends with the wrong sort. I can help you there." He held out his hand to shake Harry's, Harry was about to refuse, but he felt Neville nudge him. He shook Draco's hand as short as he could manage. "Thank you for the offer. I hope though that you are not implying that the Heir to the noble and most ancient house of Longbottom isn't good company to the heir of house Potter?" His tone was cold.

"Draco Malfoy didn't go red, but a pink tinge appeared in his pale cheeks. "I'd be careful if I were you, Potter," he said slowly. "Unless you're a bit politer you'll go the same way as your parents. They didn't know what was good for them, either. Same goes for you heir Longbottom." he sneered at Neville. Neville went white, but his fists were balled. "Leave Malfoy, don't interfere with alliances between ancient houses as yours is only noble. The house of Potter and Longbottom stand together." Malfoys eyes widened and he glanced at Harry who nodded determinately. He did not know what was so important about that phrase but there was no way he was going to leave his first friend. White light radiated from Neville, it pushed Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle out of the compartment. Harry shut the door in the astonished face of Malfoy. He looked at Neville, the white light was fading now, the ethereal light that had encompassed the boy seemed to flow away. "What is that light, you called it family magic earlier?"

"Neville grinned, "Yeah it is obvious the family spirit do approve of me as heir whatever my gran might say."

He sat down "Somebody should have told you all of this… Well I guess I will…" He took a deep breath. "Family magic is special for the ancient families, the 24 families who made the pact with Merlin. Together they would protect the wizarding world. They say it is the spirits and magics of your ancestors. Whenever someone of an ancient family dies his magic is not lost in the cosmos but added to the family magic. That way our ancestors never really leave us. Family magic can be wielded by a Lord, Lady or in their absence by an Heir of the house. It is used primarily for rituals, which are slightly different for each family. When we renewed the alliance, family magic confirmed it."

"Alliance?" Harry asked, "The Longbottoms and Potters have a long history of being each others closest allies. Our fathers were godbrothers and we are too. Your parents were my godparents and my mother is your godmother. When we stated we would stand together we renewed the alliance for our generation." Suddenly Neville looked a bit nervous. "I didn't know that would happen, honest. My gran does not tell me much about family magic and I thought I could not wield it without an heir ring."

"It is oké," said Harry. If we are godbrothers we are practically family anyway and it is obviously what our parents would have wanted.

**AN: This is a plotbunny, If I am ever going to turn it into a real story it won't be soon**


End file.
